vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147697-epic-gear-with-no-rune-slots-opinion
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I am. I hate it. Everything about it. | |} ---- ---- yeah and if it had the runes set names suited to your class it might save a lot of confusion about which runes do i use? because in fairness u open the runecrafting station and go ehhh which one ? then have to google the stuff or come on the fourms which is pretty ridiculous and even then u may be confused. we are all dealing and helping new players all the time and the community is excellent for it dont get me wrong but now im kinda finding that i need to know all the rune set combos for all the classes ( which im happy to do ) but i do not believe that is the correct way for the system to be handled. | |} ---- Ewwwww it's customization right now... that's good What if the game did gear like swotr? 5 slots for "Stat runes" so 116 gear from DS would drop as a base assault/support/hp, with 3 random divine Stat budgets and 2 random pure Stat budgets... so you can yank the stats you want out and put the ones you do... then pvp gear would just be superb base and runes that scale up to ds level in pvp... could outright remove pvp stats too... just basically give ga level pvp gear that only works in pvp instances then the good stuff is ds level... Pvpers could farm and sell superb Stat budgets and whatnot idk just chucking the idea out there... I love the idea of customization and in pvp that's being used alot | |} ---- Heh, then it would be all support gear slotted with multi-hit and glance for your DPS slinger. Or maybe I'm just jaded over the drops that I got over the last weekend. | |} ---- ---- ---- Customization!!???? Are you high? Pve runes are just cookie cutter crap. Have X rune set or don't raid. Hell the stalker rune set is a requirement in order for us to pull good numbers. It's so dumb! Runes should be extra things that give the classes flair and fun little improvements. They shouldn't be a gosh damn requirement to do any kind of end game. It costs me over 35 plat to move my rune set from one piece of gear to the higher tire.........35 plat!!!!!!!!! Not to mention every time I get a new piece of gear is either random roll 25 plat to get my slot I want or spend REAL money to get the rune set I want......what the actual crap!!????? No!!!!! | |} ---- I have been leveling a LOT since F2P and I gotta tell you, the only time I rune while leveling is if I get a random rune dropped out in the world. Otherwise, I save all my elemental bits for 50. I don't even start putting runes on PVE gear until the gear is *at least* iLVL 70 or higher. I'm a decent enough player that my skills get me through the leveling process without any extra oomph. | |} ---- Part of the reason is that you don't need them to level and people just rush through. So if the quest/rep gear rewards had the slots already filled, then some people would get the general idea of what would work best (slot type, not for class sets). Because those rewards are specific to your class, they can put what works best for each spec on the gear rewards. World drops are different because of RNG. | |} ---- But even though you hate the rune system, you somewhat understand what to do. The main point is to help the newbies out and guide them/show them what runes they should be using as they level (without them having to do it themselves). Again, I am ONLY talking about Quest/Rep gear rewards. If a newbie takes your approach, then there is a good chance we will see another thread complaining about the rune system after they hit 50. Edited December 1, 2015 by h4vix | |} ---- That would be solved if Carbine actually used their own game to explain it. As someone said, the initial introduction to runes while leveling is a total joke. I noticed the other day that it doesn't even tell you how. Just "rune this". That's some seriously lazy stuff going on there. They really need to explain this better if it's going to be so important. Don't even get me started on how stats at first glance are a total nightmare. There's about 6 different numbers and none of them make any sense at all. The system may be easier now but it's presented horribly and offers almost zero explanation. Edited December 1, 2015 by Kitsune Hazard | |} ---- Yep- I get this. You are like everyone else who won't put runes in their gear. Like I said- it will never be the typical thing. I actually did put runes in my gear and it made leveling that much easier and faster (and it cost next to nothing). But to each their own. | |} ---- ---- Can't argue that. I was kind of on break when the rune changes happened so I leaned on my guildmates to do test out the runes on the PTR and let us know what we should look at doing. But it was a big headache and it was trial by fire for the majority of us. | |} ---- Haha k. 1.) Set runes across the board add up to a good chunk of extra damage. But nothing to write home about. 2. Class sets are a great chunk of extra dps... but you can do everything in the game without them... your guild won't whipe because you do 1/2k less damge... that's not even a percent decrease in total rdps of the group... if your guild won't take you ubless you have BiS runes then they probably need the extra gear to clear... that said... you should only have to pay 35 plat... once? In 6-7 months... if you're upgrading every 4ilvls for 12 assault power and 100 hp or w/e when you're dumb ad hell... and you can try different rune builds in the ptr... some classes have really good benefits for mh/crit but there is still flexability... we're talking a very minor change in damage between mh/crit/vigor. I've ran all crit on my medic, all multi. Half and half, it's all close enough to not care... being a better player means more damage more than min/maxed runes.. you don't do any damage on the floor, and the better your uptime and how good you are with your rotation should be your focus... Alot of these baller progression guilds are clearing ds on their alts using basic runes... try harder | |} ---- Thx Bro! | |} ---- This, so .. much .. this. I despise the rune system. I don't have the plat or service tokens to deal with it so I just don't bother. It's one of the reasons I don't do end game. The severe lack of detailed information on runes is also a problem. I've tried looking for decent rune guides but most of them are outdated to the point where the runes they are suggesting don't exist anymore. It's one of the things in game i'd be more than happy to see burned to the ground. | |} ---- ---- The in game information about runes is lacking, I agree. But there are guides out there (one from a guild member of mine) that explains the system pretty well. There may be some questions, but the general information is there and available. This guide I am linking below is just an overview of runes, but doesn't go into great detail per class and what you need to rune for your class/spec. Is that the kind of detail you want? Class/Spec specific guides? http://www.mistakesweremade.fail/free-2-play-rune-guide/ | |} ----